<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Как кошка с собакой by Kortizon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036540">Как кошка с собакой</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortizon/pseuds/Kortizon'>Kortizon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortizon/pseuds/Kortizon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри и Драко завели кошку.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Как кошка с собакой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Мне очень стыдно, что Гарри так триггернуло, но он быстро успокоился.</p><p>Если какие-то метки не проставлены или проставлены неправильно, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На этот раз Драко пришёл домой раньше Гарри, что было несколько странно, ведь обычно у него было много пациентов. Иногда настолько, что он не приходил ночевать. Гарри не сразу привык к такому, и пару раз бывало, что он аппарировал в больницу с палочкой наперевес, готовясь к худшему. Драко, скажем так, был не слишком рад подобному переполоху, и после того, как ему пришлось несколько раз извиняться за своё столь бурное беспокойство, Гарри научился сначала звонить по каминной сети.</p><p>Гарри и сам часто работал допоздна, а в особо экстремальных случаях не возвращался домой несколько дней. Но одно дело он, аврор, а другое Драко — целитель.</p><p>Сегодня он хотел прийти домой раньше любимого, но Драко опередил его. Впрочем, Гарри был этому только рад. Правда, недолго. Из гостиной раздавались подозрительные звуки.</p><p>— Что это? — недовольно спросил Гарри.</p><p>— Это котёнок, — ответил Драко, тиская на руках маленькое пушистое существо.</p><p>— Я вижу. Что он здесь делает?</p><p>— Живёт, — Драко наконец заметил недовольство в голосе возлюбленного и поднял на него взгляд.</p><p>— Какого чёрта, Драко?!</p><p>— Прости, просто он так смотрел на меня, что я не смог пройти мимо.</p><p>Гарри уже гневно сопел. Драко так удивился этому зрелищу, что выпустил котёнка из рук.</p><p>— Всё в порядке? — спросил он.</p><p>Гарри не отвечал, пытаясь успокоиться. Действительно, что это на него нашло? Да, котёнок был похож на тех, что бесчисленным множеством висели на тарелочках, в рамочках и вообще везде в кабинете Амбридж, такие милые, что становится мерзко. Слишком приторные. И у Гарри было достаточно времени рассмотреть их всех, пока он писал «Я не должен лгать» Чёрным пером. Казалось, он уже успел забыть об этом, но котёнок в собственном доме разбередил старые раны. Гарри даже показалось, что рука снова заболела в том месте, где когда-то проступали буквы, и он осторожно потёр его.</p><p>И всё же Драко был счастлив, играя с этим комком шерсти. За подобную картину Гарри готов был многое отдать. Да и котёнка жалко. Холодно и голодно ему там на улице.</p><p>— Прости, просто неприятные воспоминания, — наконец сказал он.</p><p>— И ты меня прости. Я в детстве очень хотел себе какое-нибудь животное, но родители не разрешали. Поэтому я даже не подумал, что с котёнком могут быть какие-то проблемы. Я инстинктивно подобрал его на улице и принёс в дом, — стал оправдываться Драко.</p><p>От этих слов у Гарри сжалось сердце. Он ещё раз посмотрел на это маленькое существо — действительно ли оно так ужасно на вид? Теперь, когда он пришёл в себя, котёнок не казался таким мерзким и не хотелось вышвырнуть его вон.</p><p>Гарри присел на корточки и попробовал подозвать его. На «кис-кис-кис» он не откликнулся, но прибежал, стоило Гарри поскрести пальцами по брюкам. Он нерешительно поднёс руку к новому питомцу. Котёнок затаился, но дал себя погладить, и чем дольше Гарри проводил по шерсти, тем громче он урчал.</p><p>— А я собаку хотел, — признался Гарри, вспоминая Сириуса.</p><p>— Мы можем завести щенка. Если растить их вместе, то они не будут враждовать. Наверное, — сказал Драко.</p><p>— Правда?! — глаза Гарри засияли так же, как когда он увидел Драко счастливым. </p><p>— Правда. Завтра же сходим в приют и возьмём.</p><p>С криком «Ура-а-а!» Гарри бросился на шею любимого.</p><p>— Совсем как ребёнок радуешься, — пробурчал Драко, внутри довольный.</p><p>— Как котёнка назовём? — спросил Гарри, игнорируя его последние слова и смиряясь с тем, что в их доме неожиданное пополнение.</p><p>— Ну, это девочка, и я подумал о Лили... Так же твою маму звали? У неё глаза зелёные, как у тебя, только менее яркие, — признался Драко.</p><p>Гарри присмотрелся к котёнку, словно примеряя имя. Серо-коричневая шерсть с тёмными полосами и зелёные глаза. Лили.</p><p>— Мне кажется, ей подходит, — сказал Гарри.</p><p>— Отлично, — ответил Драко, притягивая к себе парня для поцелуя.</p><p>Лили, почувствовав, что на неё не обращают внимания, пронзительно мяукнула.</p><p>— Надо будет её к лотку приучить. И заодно купить этот самый лоток. И миски для еды и воды. И ошейник, пожалуй, тоже. И всё то же самое для щенка, — сказал Гарри, отрываясь от поцелуя.</p><p>— И к ветеринару сводить, — поддакнул Драко.</p><p>— В общем, у нас много дел, скучать не придётся, — заключил Гарри, надеясь, что домашние питомцы заставят Драко спешить домой. И его самого тоже.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>